Jurney to the Stars
by Midnight Fantasia Goddess
Summary: Roxas always wanted a kid, he doesn't like the idea of having the kid with a woman though. In the park he finds a spirit and a Cuidani. The Cuidani gives him his wish, all he has to do is look for the man who will father his son. Easy. Right? Summary sucks! Please read, I will be finished for AkuRoku Day!
1. Chapter 1

Midnight: Yay its AkuRoku day! It's three chapters long though and my first lemon, please be gentle. I haven't written a lemon at all, I hope you all will enjoy it. I claim the pairing of **Neku x Olette**, I like it. This one time I was drawing Olette in Ciel's dress from Black Butler, I think it was in episode 4? Not sure, but yeah, I drew Neku with her and fell in love with this new paring! xD Again my first LEMON will be somewhere! I own nothing.

Psychotic and Wolf: Enjoy! Parings - AkuRoku, Neklette, hints/side Soriku, Kairi x Naminé and Demyx!

Jurney to the Stars

Roxas walked down the street seeing a bunch of mother's and their children walking, all having bright smiles and laughing whole-heartedly. He wanted that, someone to take care of. He kept watching as the kids all chased after each other with happy giggles. Roxas loved hearing those giggles, that's why he is walking towards the park, his favorite place in the world. He saw it up ahead and speed walked to his favorite bench where he could see the kids play freely and it's under the shade! He sat down seeing a brunette woman, who seems younger than he is. He just turned twenty years old and his older twin brother decided to go to the gay strip club, he did go and was blushing the whole time hot strippers were lap dancing on his lap.

Yes. Roxas is gay.

The brunette woman turned to look at him, she smiled very sweetly, her emerald smiled with warmed. Roxas noticed a small bump on the woman's stomach. It was small, but noticable, she smiled really wide when she caught him staring at her small bump. She was wearing a light yellow maternity shirt with jeans. He kept staring at the woman's stomach for a bit longer not realizing that the woman was smiling really bright.

"Hi my name's Olette," she said with that still warm smile.

"Huh-On! I'm Roxas, sorry for staring at your stomach..." he blushed looking away with embarrassment.

"No don't look away silly, I don't mind getting the attention," Olette smiled.

"I was just wondering how far are you?" Roxas asked looking back at Olette's small bump.

"Almost four months, my big best friend- he's like my brother makes fun of me saying that I'm not pregnant but getting fat." Olette pouted.

"What'd you do?" he asked.

"I kicked his ass," she smiled.

"You must be happy." Roxas said with a warm smile wanting to touch the woman's stomach.

"Yes, even tought I just turned eighteen, Neku and I are extremely happy. Axel was about to kick his ass for getting me pregnant, but now I'm an adult. He couldn't do anything." Olette said closing her eyes letting the wind blow some brown strands. "You can touch it if you want, it won't bite," she giggled a bit.

Roxas nodded and started to rub the young woman's stomach. It felt hard-yet soft. He was scared that if he touched it any harder he might pop it. Olette pushed his hand down harder making Roxas flinch. He stared at her in shock, she smiled and made him rub her stomach hard. Her phone started to ring making them jump at the same time. He watched as she picked it up with a huge smile.

"I'm at the park babe what's up?" she said in an excitedt voice.

Roxas stared as she almost sounded like a little girl, sweet and delicate like his best friend Naminé, yet she could be fierce and a bit rough like his brother's best friend Kairi. Roxas smiled when the two girls met and began to date after two months of knowing each other. He watched as she rubbed her stomach and pouting.

"Fine, but it's going to be a surprise? I don't want any fireworks, I remember last time when we surprised him on his twenty-first birthday he quickly got out his lighter and his Axe and began to burn everything." Olette huffed making some of her bangs fly up.

"Yes, make sure to tell Demyx to confiscate them before they leave the house. I'm making Zexion go with them just in case, I have more faith in him then Demy." Olette said.

Roxas decided to watch the kids play for a bit longer. In a far away distance where almost no one hangs out, stood a little blonde boy. He wore a light-blue shirt with grey jeans shorts. He wondered what was he doing over there in the outer park where it looked like drug dealers and gangs hang out. The boy had a sad face looking down there where a dark stain was decorating the broken bathroom. The bathroom looked like a boulder hit it and left it like that. The blonde boy just stood there looking blank.

"Okay, I'll be home in bit. I love you too Neku." Olette hung the phone up. "Sorry,"

"No it's okay, so a surprise party for your best friend?" he asked trying to ignore the little boy.

"Yup, are you coming tomorrow? I'll give you an invitation, I know we just met and all, but I feel like we are best friends or something like that. So you coming tomorrow?" she asked looking up at him. He was just a tad bit taller than her, just a little bit.

"Sure, same time," he looked at his watch. "3:30 sound good?"

"Sure, then you can meet Neku, and we can have lunch together while we plan. Sorry, Axel's birthday is this sunday and we are making it on saturday so he wont know. So we'll see you tomorrow," Olette said while getting up and dusting her bottom.

"Yeah," he nodded while he stared at her stomach, it looked small, she looked so adorable while she wore the maternity shirt.

"See ya later Roxas, okay." smiling she left out of the park holding her purse.

Roxas was about to call it a day when the little boy. He was sitting down on his bottom, back to wall and looking up in the clouds. Roxas walked up to him with a warm smile, until he stood in front of him. Then he noticed a poster with a bunch of toy cars, teddy bears and old balloons. Someone that the boy knew must have died in this place. The picture looked so faded, he could make a pair of sapphire blue eyes, but that's about it. Everything was all blurry, his shadow cascaded to the small bow.

The boy turned around with wide sapphire eyes, Roxas smiled a bit kneeling down to see the small boys scared face.

"Hi, I'm Roxas," he said.

"You can see me," the boy gasped.

"Of course I can, silly." Roxas said with a smile.

"No one else can see me, why can you only?" the small boy asked. He looked about eight years old.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked looking confused.

"That's me on the picture, I was murdered here," the boy said looking at the floor.

Roxas paled and followed the boy's gaze. Right there where the dark smug was, was a dark red, it was blood. Roxas gasped wide-eyed, he looked at the boy as everything was hitting him hard. He grabbed the small poster with a picture of the boy, the name was very clear.

Cloud Strife.

"Your name is Cloud?" Roxas asked looking even more paler.

He saw the boy nodding. His huge eyes looked up to see the toys all neatly piled up and walked to where his favorite stuffed wolf was sitting. It looked worn out with all the years of him playing with it. He smiled a bit, hugging it real tight. Only to have the stuff animal fall down quickly on his see-through arms. Roxas noticed this and wanted to cry.

"Cloud, oh little one where are you?" a feminine voice asked looking around.

Roxas saw a brunette woman with a white dress on. A pink bow tied her hair in a long braid, bangs graced her pale face, emerald eyes looking everywhere. She smile once she found the little boy. Walking up to them, Roxas noticed more and more that the woman was beautiful, she smiled up to him.

"I see you can see Cloud," she said in a smile. "I'm Aerith, it's a pleasure to meet you, Roxas."

"How did-"

She put a hand up to silence him. "I'm a Cuidani, I take care of the kids when they are born and see that they have the best, fun life before their time comes. unfortunately, Cloud's time wasn't up yet. I was busy watching a child born, it was going to be born with a mental problem, but I made it happen that tha child was born healthy. I was too late to save Cloud and before I knew it his small heart had stopped beating." Aerith smiled sadly hugging Cloud.

"What happened to him?" Roxas asked feeling sad.

"Cloud, why don't you go find Rinoa, she will read you a bedtime story." Aerith smile watching the boy nod and disappeared into thin air. Roxas stood there shock as white smoke appeared out of nowhere.

"Alright since you're the first human to ever see us, I will tell you. Cloud used to be a care-free boy, he was such a great example on how to be a gentlemen. I was accompanying him to school one day when I was summoned to take care of that sickly baby, I did my job, but it cost me Cloud's life. Tifa and Zack were busy saving their victims from a car crash, while Rinoa had a small mission looking for new parents for one of the kids spirit. I quickly appeared after Cloud's last breath, I saw the murderer, but couldn't do anything. His legs were caked with blood, clothes torn off his pale body, his private was ripped open. I cried as I watched his spirit coming out of the now lifeless body. He was raped and killed Roxas, I had never had that happen to me before. This was the first time, and hopefully the last time I ever see this," Aerith cried remembering what happened six months ago.

"You said that Rinoa was looking for future parents for the child, how?" Roxas asked.

"Well the kids that are not meant to die yet, Yen Sid gives them a second chance to find parents. It's our job to find the perfect parents for the children, right now I'm still looking for the perfect parents for Cloud. He doesn't want to, but he must so he wont be here stuck wandering around the world for eternity." Aerith said walking down to see the poster.

"Does the couple have to be male and female?" Roxas asked. He didn't like the idea of making love to a female.

"Well, I guess there can be some gay couples. But they are rare, I've only heard that two had kids about fifty years ago." Aerith said thinking hard.

"Is it okay if I can... you know... become Cloud's dad-or mom?" Roxas asked with a blush.

"I'll have to talk to the great Yen Sid. I will return. I know where you live don't worry, bye." Aerith disappeared with a smile.

"Thanks," with that Roxas left the park.

Roxas walked back to the park earlier. He was suppose to meet Olette and her man here at 3:30, and he came at 3:00. He went back to that spot to see that Aerith was there with three new people and Cloud sitting on the floor looking at his wolf. A man and two women stood there with happy smiles. He had raven-hair spiked back, deep violet eyes. Both women had long raven-hair, one of them had light brown hair in a spot on her bangs while the other was just black. Both brown eyes.

"So I hear you want to adopt Spike," the mad said with a smile. "I'm Zack, that's Tifa and Rinoa the twins."

"Hey," both waved one with a wide smile and the other in a smirk.

"If it's possible to be a man and give birth, then yes." Roxas said in a brave voice. He was shaking in fright inside.

"Alright, Cloud do you want Roxas to be your new mom?" asked Rinoa kneeling down to Cloud's level.

"Do I get to have a stuff wolf?" Cloud asked looking at Roxas with his innocent eyes.

"All the stuff wolves in the world if you become my son," Roxas smiled also kneeling down.

"Okay, I want you to be my mommy!" Cloud ran up to hug his future mother. Although he ran right through him landing on the floor.

"Take good care of him. There will be some effects," Tifa announced with a hard frown.

"Like what?" asked Roxas.

"First, he will not remember anything from his past life." Rinoa explained.

"Second, he will see us until he turns nine. Once he's nine he will not be able to see us." Tifa said.

"Third, he will be conceived when you meet your human mate. Once you meet him, you'll understand, you'll get all hot. Like an animal in heat and then once your his seed is inside of you, you'll know that Cloud is inside of you." Zack said as if he said this a billion times already.

"Lastly, Cloud will later be able to have kids. And so will you." Aerith smiled sheepishly.

"What!" Roxas choked on his own saliva.

"Well it's obvious. If you're going to be having Cloud, then if he is gay; he will be able to have kids. And so his kids and so on." Aerith said with a smile.

"Never seen that coming," Roxas swallowed.

"Well if you want to have Cloud as soon as possible, you might want to drink this," Aerith smiled holding up a small bottle filled with lavender liquid.

Roxas gently took it. He watched as Cloud began to disappear once he opened the small bottle. He slowly drank it feeling something go inside of him. Cloud closed his eyes as he dissolved into millions of tiny stars, he made a circle around Roxas. Just as Roxas was about to finish drinking it, all the stars disappeared inside of Roxas. Roxas opened his eyes to see Aerith smiling at him.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Like I was just born," Roxas explained.

"That means it worked!" Rinoa squealed while she hugged Tifa real tight.

"Better get going or you'll miss your meeting," Zack said with a smirk.

"I don't know how to thank you," Roxas felt so happy.

"You can thank us by giving Cloud the happiest life ever," Aerith said gently pushing Raxas towards where the couple were sitting.

"I promise. Will I see you guys again?" Roxas asked looking at all four heads nod.

"Later," then they disappeared into thin air.

Roxas smiled and left. He spotted Olette and an orange-haired man sitting close to her. He watched as she talked to him and he just listened giving her a warm smile. He approached the couple, a huge smile plastered on his face. Olette waved at him while she held an invitation on her hands. It was a red envelope with a flame in the middle. He smiled as he took the paper out. His faced flushed a bright red when he saw Axel, he had red-haired spiked, piercing green eyes, and a cat-like grin. He had a smirk on his lips making Roxas almost drool. Is this what Zack and the others were talking about?

"Alright, let's go to this cute little café. While we were walking over here I saw a delicious blueberry cheesecake. Neku, I want it." Olette said with her pout.

"Sure. My name's Neku." he held his hand out looking at Roxas dead in the eyes.

"Roxas," he shook the man's hand.

"Look that lemon cake looks good!" Olette cheered in happiness once they were giving their orders.

"I want the caramel cappuccino with the blueberry cheesecake, that strawberry muffin, and the lemon cake, and that banana cake and-"

"Just buy everything," Neku placed a small kiss on her cheek making her blush.

"That's all I'm taking," Olette pouted acting like a little girl.

"What do you want Roxas?" Neku asked taking out his wallet.

"I'll just have the sandwich, turkey." he said about to take his wallet out.

He saw as Neku gave him a look saying that he'll buy the lunch and he will take no for an answer. Roxas nodded and stood behind the couple looking around the small café. He couldn't stop smiling knowing that he will almost have a living being inside of him. All he needs is to look for the man who will father his son. So his hormones will go crazy when he meets the man of his dreams. Easy. Right?

* * *

Midnight: Well I will make it three chapters long. ^_^ I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Thanks for reading and please review! I will finish this for AkuRoku Day!


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight: Thanks for the reviews and alerts! Love you all! P.S. Instead of typing Zemyx, I typed Demyx. Whoops! My bad. xD

Psychotic: Where's Wolf?

Midnight: Ran off. -shrugs with a glint in the eyes-

Psychotic: Aha, warning LEMON on this chapter.

Midnight: I own nothing but the plot and a Cloud Plushie. That's about it, enjoy! xD

Jurney to the Stars

"So she told you to invite us?" Kairi looked at the blonde who had a happy face. It was Saturday, which meant the day of Axel's birthday, and he was a bit excited.

Roxas nodded and walked as the group behind him shrugged and followed. After all, who wouldn't want free food!

They walked following a small map that Neku drew on a piece of napkin. They all were chatting happily while walking. They past the park. Roxas looked up to see Aerith sitting on the park bench with a woman who was heavily pregnant, she looked up and smiled while she blinked at him. Roxas returned the smile and stared as Aerith began to rub the woman's stomach as she closed her eyes. He starred as a light green glow came out of her hands, she looked like she was humming. He didn't know, but it made him feel warmth when she disappeared, before she did, she waved a smile still plastered on her sweet face.

Roxas kept walking as he stopped. He turned around to see Zack walk right behind a small boy with black hair-he looked like he was two, he wore a red shirt with black pants and gold-colored shoes. His deep red eyes were staring as a small black-haired girl was happily talking, she wore a ninja-like outfit. Zack waved before the kids ran inside the house, he disappeared after them. Roxas smiled and waved a bit.

"Who are you waving at?" Naminé asked looking up at him.

"No one," he replied with a smile.

"You seem to love kids," Kairi said looking at him giving him a smirk.

"Yup,"

"Dude, what if you magically could have kids?" Sora said with a grin.

"Don't jinx him," Riku, Sora's boyfriend, joked.

"Nah, boys can't get pregnant. It's scientifically impossible," Naminé shrugged while walking.

"Sora have you checked?" Kairi joked, Sora stuck his tongue out at her.

Roxas came to a stop as he saw Tifa and Rinoa with four kids, two boys and two girls. The kids seemed to be talking to them. Roxas smiled and waved as the two women looked up. They smiled and waved, the kids saw him waving and waved back in happiness. Roxas saw the house up ahead, she only lived three blocks away from the park. They came to a stop at the front door, Sora pushed his brother to the door so he could push the button.

Roxas pressed it. They waited for a while until a blonde woman with sea-green eyes, antennae like hair, she wore a black halter top with short shorts. Black leather boots adorned her slender pale legs. She looked at them with a confused look, Roxas cleared his throat about to speak when a familiar brunette popped out from behind the woman. She wore a lavender strapless shirt with black shorts and black slippers. She smiled once their eyes met.

"Roxas, you made it! Come in, and you must be his friends and family. Please come in, have a seat!" Olette said pushing all of them in.

"These are my friends Kairi her girl Naminé, Riku and my brother Sora. Riku's his boyfriend." Roxas said.

They all waved in happy smiles.

"Wonderful, nice to meet you. I'm Olette, and this man coming our way is my boyfriend, Neku." She said as Neku walked their way with a blank look almost like Riku's. He nods their way with a quick smile then looks at all of them.

"Axel is almost here," Neku said.

"Cool, everyone! I want you all to hide!" Olette almost shouted.

"Marluxia if you so as much go near the pool and go skinny dipping so help me I will ring you," Larxene threaten her boyfriend.

"Man we haven't done that since middle school," Xigbar laughed Vexen and Luxord joined.

"These are Larxene her man Marluxia, Luxord, Vexen, Xigbar, Xion, Xaldin, Hayner, Pence, Seifer. Demyx and Zexion will be coming with the guest of honor. If you don't all hide I will hide your bodies." Roxas heard Olette speaking louder.

"Do what she says, you do not want to see an angry pregnant woman!" Xigbar faked a frightening face and pretended to run like a little girl.

Roxas saw all of them hide. Marluxia ran outside the double doors, Larxene flew under the table, Xigbar hid behind the huge vase that is next to the door. Xaldin hid behind the couch that was facing the livingroom, the rest scattered one pushing the other all hell breaking loose. Olette and Neku all sat on the couch pretending to see baby names on the baby book.

Roxas hid on the coat closet on the hallway, he was a bit embarrassed. He doesn't even know the guy yet and here he is hiding to surprise him like they've been best friends since they were in diapers. He heard the door opened and shouts were heard.

"Demyx I swear to god, if you don't give me back my lighter I will burn you alive once I get a new one." Axel shouted as he entered his friend's house like he owned it.

"Nuh-uh, Olette's orders." he teased.

"Zexion tell your man to give me back my lighter," Axel looked to the younger man.

"Axel what kind of baby names do want us to get. If it's a girl should we name her Yuna?" Olette asked looking normal.

"I say if it's a boy we name him Tidus," Neku said.

"But I like Yuna, Rikku, Aeris, Rhyme-"

"Your naming our kid Rhyme. As in Rhyme?" Neku looked incredulous.

"So, I think it's cute." she pouted.

"I was thinking Lea, Tidus, Wakka, Reno-" Neku was cut off.

"Wakka? Who names their kid Wakka?" Olette asked getting louder. They rehearsed this and the other knew when to come out.

Roxas stood inside the small closet when Olette coughed real loud. That was their cue. He shyly got out of the closet just as everyone jumped from their hidden spots.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted, Demyx and Sora being the loudest.

"Ah fuck!" Axel shrieked jumping on the arms of Neku. Said man dropped him on the couch.

"Happy birthday Axel, damn you're old." Xigbar gave him a man hug.

"So, I'm the youngest out of you all," Axel hugged him back.

"Axel, I'd like you to meet a few friends of mine. I invited them." Olette took hold of his stronger arm with her slender one and led him to where Roxas is.

Roxas's breath was caught in his throat, he couldn't breath right. He began to feel all hot a major blush was taking up his whole face and half of his slender neck. The man was tall! Red hair spiked behind him making him look like he will poke you if you mess with him. His two face down tear drop on each eye made him look irresistable, that smirk sexy, that face of a god! Roxas almost drooled a river just by watching him. He had tight pale skin and a face that proved God had and A game. If everyone looked like this red-head like fevered whispers in the dark, forbidden chocolate, and sin in its most tempting incarnation-crime would have ceased long ago. Or never even started.

Axel listened as he smiled and waved at everyone that was named. His eyes were stuck on the small honey-blonde haired boy with sapphire eyes. He was seeing an angel right in front of him. If he could, he could paint his beautifully roundish face, those sapphire eyes that looked like they were meant to be hidden jewels from everyone except him. His body burned inside, like he was going to have a huge fever.

"Nice to meet you and happy birthday," Sora shook his hand as everyone followed.

Once he touched the honey-blond's hand his whole body froze, he was rock hard. An electricity-like wave almost shook both their bodies. Axel didn't let go at all, he stared at the blonde beauty as vise-versa. They stood there, the only five women giggling as the others all had knowing smirks. Marluxia interrupted with Xigbar, both men entered the house with speedos on. Their front chests had 'Happy Birthday Axel'. Larxene slapped her face as the rest all laughed.

"Food," Olette, Xion and Larxene called from inside the kitchen.

"Come pn guys," Xion motioned for them to follow her.

"Food!" Sora and Demyx shouted at the same time running for the table full of food.

After they ate, Demyx, Xigbar, Luxrod, and Vexen all chipped in to buy a piñata and candy. It was a red donkey that was hanging on a tree, holding it was Luxord who was on top of the rooftop and Neku who was standing on the tallest tree and did not want to hit the piñata.

"Axel go," Olette pushed him handing him a broom stick.

"Hold on," Kairi got out her pink bandana and tied his eyes.

"No fair," Axel pouted.

He was spined three times, dizzily he tried to whack the piñata missing by a mile. He kept on swinging the stick wildly listening to the people screaming at him where to hit it. His time was up and pouted. Olette gave it to Demyx who almost pissed himself by begging, she rolled her eyes and gave him the stick. Kairi blindfolded him with a small giggle. Naminé, Hayner, Pence and Sora cheered really loud. Demyx began to swing a few times he did not see a wet patch on the floor. He slipped on it landing on his bottom. The rest went, Marluxia, Sora, Xaldin, Xigbar, Kairi, Xion, Olette, even Riku!

"Alright, everyone wants candy, so why don't we just break it." Larxene said while holding out a bat.

"You going to hit it," Demyx backed away holding Zexion behind him.

"Olette get out of there," Neku shouted.

"RUN!"

Everyone broke into a wild run as Larxene got ready to swing with a smirk. Neku and Luxord held tight and prayed that they make it out of there alive. Larxene took one huge swing sending the donkey flying all the way up almost taking both men up in the air. Roxas was glad that he was not the one holding it. He saw as the donkey ripped the rope and flew up, then it came landing hard on the floor. Sora didn't wait if it was safe to go, he ran to grab as much candy as possible. Roxas and the others went after him pushing Larxene out-of-the-way. Olette and Naminé stood outside of the human ball. Naminé wore a white dress that's why she couldn't join them, and Olette for being pregnant.

"Alright who's ready for the cake?" Olette announced sucking on a lollipop that Axel gave her after all that sweat and blood.

Everyone ran inside the house leaving her and Axel with wide eyes. They quickly went inside to see Neku putting the cake on the table. Axel was pushed by Hayner, Xaldin and Xigbar in front of the cake, he was scowling at everyone.

"If anyone pushes me, I will burn you alive." he scowled.

Nodding they told him to hurry and blow out the candles. He was glaring as Roxas helped put the candles on, Olette lighten them up with a huge smile. She almost drooled at the sight of the cake. Axel wished for one thing only, and that is the sexy blonde to ride him like a pony tonight. Axel smirked as he blew the candles out looking at Roxas with a glint on his cat-like eyes. Roxas looked at him seeing that lust gaze on his eyes, he blushed feeling all the heat going down south. Wrong move, Demyx and Xigbar pushed his face down the cake. They quickly got out-of-the-way before tragic ending was heading their way. Axel glared at everyone with frost on his face. He took the napkin Riku offered and wiped himself as much as possible. After they finished with their cake, everyone began to leave. Some because they had work and school the next day, others because they hitched a ride with them because they were too cheap to pay for the gas.

"Thanks everyone," Axel waved as he saw his friends off into the sunset. They waved and climbed their cars.

"I guess we should go too," Sora spoke after a while.

"Thank you Olette for inviting us," Naminé said in a sweet voice.

"Your welcome, stop by for a visit." Olette smiled.

"Wait before we leave,"

Roxas saw as his older brother ran up to the young woman and began to rub her small bump. He was happy feeling the woman's stomach. Roxas smirked as Olette pushed his hand a little harder to her stomach making Sora jump with wide eyes. Kairi and Naminé followed after him, both girls having smiles on their faces.

He felt someone sit right next to him, looking up he met a pair of piercing green eyes. Roxas blushed looking at the birthday mam, he looked away still the blush decorated his lovely face. Axel smirked leaning in close enough to see his face.

"Wanna go back to my place and have our own party," Axel said leaning closer to Roxas, hot breath tickling the blonde's neck making him shiver and whimper. His hormones are going crazy!

"Y-yeah," Roxas shivered as he felt Axel's lips on his pale neck.

"We'll see you all later," Axel waved Roxas standing next to him wearing a huge blush on his baby face.

"Roxas," Kairi and Riku wiggled their eyebrows with a grin.

"You go little bro!" Sora cheered.

"Be safe," Naminé smiled.

"Don't get him pregnant," Olette joked, she knew right away when she first saw Roxas in the park that Axel would like him.

Axel waved almost dragging the blond with him. They walked to Axel's baby motorcycle. Fenrir was parked proudly next to the Volkswagen that belonged to Neku and Olette. Roxas got behind him circling his arms around Axel's narrow hips, Roxas face and body heated up even more making him shake with need. Zack was right, he was going into heat like an animal- a female animal. They rode in a crazy speed to Axel's house, it only took them five minutes not stopping on the red lights or stop signs. Axel took his helmet off, Roxas taking his off as well, the taller turned around to face Roxas for a bit.

"Do you want it?" Axel asked in a careful voice.

"Just fuck me already, I feel the heat eating me from inside!" Roxas kissed him almost climbing on top of him.

Axel didn't have to be told twice as he hungrily kissed Roxas back. This weird heat was eating him as well, but was not going to say anything. He lifted the blond up by his hips and carried him to his house, unlocking the door, he ran to his room throwing the blond to his red satin sheets on his king size bed.

- WARNING LEMON IF YOU DO NOT LIKE OR IF UNDER AGE DON'T READ-

Axel ravished him getting addictive to the blonde's smell and taste, his tongue slid along the blonde's seam of his lips, then teased them apart. Axel stood on his knees bringing Roxas up with him, the red-head entered the blonde's mouth with a quick thrust, the blonde's knees went weak. Axel pulled him tighter against him, exposing his need in the hard ridge of arousal pressing into the smaller one's hips. He broke away and pressed his temple to the younger one, both breathing were labored.

Roxas looked between Axel's legs to see the outline of his thick arousal, his breath quickened.

Axel turned him over, his small back pressed against Axel's strong chest. He slowly began to unbutton Roxas dressing shirt, the touch of Axel's fingers were light, too light to quench his thirst for him.

Axel pulled the blonde's short sleeves down exposing his pale chest, Roxas threw his head back wanting to hurry and feel his seed inside of him. Sensing his need, Axel threw the shirt somewhere and attacked his slender neck. Roxas moaned feeling his blood boil, he pressed his small naked back against Axel's clothed chest.

"Roxas," Axel breathed as his hands ventured from his flat stomach all the way up to his nipples. He nuzzled against the blonde's back kneading the aching flesh with a firm-yet tender grip.

Roxas turned around carefull as Axel left his aching flesh, he filled the space between his now spread thighs. The blonde caught his face in his hands and pressed his soft lips to the man. Wanting the kisses to make him feel seductive and desirable as this is his first time doing anything like this. Axel's hands encircled his waist pulling him close as much as possible.

Axel's eyes met the blonde with a bold, heated passion. His large hands traveled down his slim waist and stopped on the top of the blonde's pants. He smirked when he saw Roxas's arousal making the blonde blush an even deeper shade of red. Axle leaned forward capturing a hard nipple in the heat of his mouth. He made a rough sound of desire as he began to unbutton and unzip Roxas's pants.

"You drive me insane right now," Axel said as he took the other blonde's nipple.

Roxas felt his arousal sprang free when Axel undressed him. He moaned. "I want to feel your naked body and feel you inside me."

"Oh you will. You'll feel every inch. I have never been so hard, I'm going to impale you and make you come so hard over and over." Axel said in a husky tone.

Tackling the red heads shirt Roxas slid it off Axels strong torso.

"I'm aching with lust for you," Axel said grabbing Roxas's hand and guiding him to were his clothed arousal was.

"You're not alone." Roxas whispered, tugging his pants open revealing a huge cock. Roxas blushed at the size of Axel, he shivered with need, he wanted him in that moment.

"You feel empty without my cock inside of you?" Axel smirked, he sounded like a low animalistic growl.

Roxas' blush deepened, he wanted to scream it out loud. He saw the cock trying to thrust hungrily towards the blond. Said blond was wondering if it woud fit inside of him. Axel was so long and thick, wide from the tip to the root.

Axel pinned Roxas to the bed. He licked from his neck all the way down to the blond's arousal. Axel's mouth watered and quickly engulfed him.

"Axel!" Roxas shuddered violently.

A sweet spurt of pre-ejeculate flowed over the red-haired man's tongue. Axel moaned at the taste of him, he sucked more of the sweet, rich flavor. Never in his life has he ever tasted something like this blond beauty.

"Axel, yes... Axel." Roxas moaned.

Axel looked up at the blond, and was about to cum there. Roxas's beautiful features were harsh with lust, flushed skin, his mouth twisted with a pained pleasure.

"I'm close!" Roxas screamed, the back of his hand stuck on his mouth. "You're mouth is divine, Axel."

Oh god! The sounds the blond made, the whimpers, groans, moans and voiced praise almost brought Axel to his orgasm. He kept sucking, until the blond came.

"AXEL!" Roxas had a healthy set of lungs, the neighbors might hear his voice. He climaxed inside of Axel's mouth. Axel not wasting time drank all of him. That addicting flavor went down his throat. He even sucked him a couple more times so the blond could get hard again. A bit of cum dripped from Axel's mouth, he licked it and crawled back on top of the blond while he got rid of his pants and Roxas's.

He leaned down and kissed the blond severely, Roxas kissing back encircling his slender arms around Axel's neck. The red-head reached over at his nightstand to grab a bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount on his fingers making them slick and ready for entering. He slid one finger inside of the virgin hole. He slid another finger into him siccoring the blond.

Roxas whimpered at the pain, but moaned when Axel's other hand began to stroke him. Roxas didn't care for nothing at all, he wanted Axel inside of him and now.

Axel took his fingers out of the blond as if somehow sensing that he wanted it already. He grabbed his tube and poured another generous amount of lube. He couldn't hold much longer, he wanted to be inside that tight hole. He spread it on his hard, aching cock. Spreading the blond's legs he looked up to see Roxas nod with a flush on his face. Axel slowly entered Roxas. Roxas gasped as the head stretch his opening, almost ripping him in two. Axel bit back an animal groel of pleasure, and fought the urge to thrust hard. He saw the blond's face twist with pain, face flushed, sweat adorned his temple, eyes closed, hands clenched the blankets.

"So tight," Axel clenched his jaw with strain.

When Axel was seethed all the way, he waited for Roxas to adjust to his size. Licking a pink nub so Roxas could be distracted.

Roxas moved his hips and moaned as he buried Axel deeper inside of him. He moved restlessly beneath the red-head. Axel began to thrust in and out, going deeper inside Roxas.

"Faster, harder! Oh Axel!" Roxas screamed.

Axel's large hands moved to the blond's thighs, then to the bed to support his weight. He pumped his hips in a timed, crazy speed.

Roxas's stared at Axel with wide and luminous eyes that showed him the blond's soul. The blond was burning beneath him, around him; melting away.

Axel has never seen a look on anyone, it mirrored how he felt, profoundly affected, split wide open, with nothing to hide.

Roxas pushed upwards and kissed Axel's clenched jaw. Axel felt something inside of him, shaking him to the core as he kept thrusting in and out of the blond, spurred more than twenty years of waiting for this blond beauty. He loved how Roxas fit perfectly, it's like his body was designed for him, for him to take him.

Roxas let him go and gripped Axel's upper arms licking his lips, his hips moving in tight circles panting and moaning.

"I'm close..." Roxas gasped.

Axel sped even more almost to a unnormal speed, he saw as Roxas thrashed his head with his eyes closed. That was unacceptable. Their storm was coming, and Axel needed Roxas to have his eyes open to stay with him. Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel's narrow waist. Something inside made him scream in pleasure as Axel hit his prostate. He moaned, the blond beauty moved; together they found a rhythm. Roxas clawed his back biting Axel's shoulder tasting the bitter, yet sweet blood.

Axel leaned forward, his forehead on Roxas's shoulder licking in between, his tongue sliding down to his hip bone. He smirked when he felt Roxas shivered, he exploited it, stroking over it again and again.

"Axel!" Roxas screamed as he climaxed again.

Axel rolled his hips, probing the iron-hard length of his cock, the delicate muscles inside of the blond rippling and gripping Axel's plunging cock. He growled, eyes turning a deeper green, as he came inside of Roxas. Roxas felt something inside of him as Axel's seed filled him up.

Roxas panted, his body aceepting his possesion of Axel's rich creamy moisture. His now dark sapphire eyes were glazed, cheeks flushed, his small chest raising up and down. Waves of pleasure were making Roxas shiver. He fell asleep with a content smile as he kissed Axel good night.

-END OF LEMON-

Axel grabbed the blanket and put it over them. He watched Roxas sleep, he seemed to have this glow around him. He couldn't place it how, but he knew that Roxas was glowing. He closed his eyes as sleep took over him. They will have dreams of the future that neither of them will remember once they wake up.

Two months have passed since their love-making, now Roxas is living with Axel at his house. He was so happy that he could hear a heartbeat inside of him. Though, every morning he would wake up and run to the bathroom to throw up, Sora and his friends were all worried about him. They tried to tell him to go see the doctor, but Roxas being stubborn, he didn't go. He already knows what's wrong with him, he smiled as he rubbed his stomach. It was flat, but a small bump was showing, just a small bump.

"Morning," Axel hugged him from behind and kissed his neck.

"Morning," Roxas moaned face flushed as he leaned the other way giving Axel room.

"Olette is coming over-" Axel was interrupted by Roxas who ran down the hall way to the bathroom.

Roxas barely made it to the toilet as all his breakfast came out. He felt awful, but he could take it as long as their kid is progressing alright then let him suffer. He dried heaved as nothing came out but for sour spit. Axel walked inside the bathroom not knowing that someone entered the house. He looked concerned at his lover, he kneeled besides him to soothe his back giving him that look.

"No, I'm not going to the hospital." Roxas pouted as he got up to grab his toothbrush and began to brush his teeth. "I know what's wrong with me already."

"Then care to tell your boyfriend what it is?" Axel pointed at himself at the word boyfriend.

"If I tell you, you will not believe me." Roxas said with foam on his mouth.

"Try me," Axel challenged with a smirk.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Thump!

Roxas looked up to see Olette looking at him with wide-yet excited eyes. He looked down to see Axel fainted on the floor. He almost glared and kicked Axel awake from his mini coma, but Olette was there. He can't be rude now can he?

"Roxas-how? How long are you? How can you get pregnant if you're a boy?" Olette asked tilting her head cutely.

"Wha... mommy...?" Axel woke up from his mini coma looking at Olette who looked worried and Roxas who was glaring at him.

"Roxas is pregnant with your kid! Axel you always wanted a baby! I knew you could knock him up!" Olette smiled as she rubbed her now showing bump. She knew that Axel will love him when she first saw him sitting next to her. She grabbed his hands in hers and smiled really wide.

"Roxas you must tell me how?" Olette had her giant puppy eyes looking at him.

"Alright,"

When Roxas was done explaining about it, they both looked confused. Aerith never told him to keep it a secret now did she. So he told them from the very beginning until the party skipping some parts. Olette looked extremely happy as Axel looked pale, but still happy that he will get a son.

"So after you have your kid, you can still have more?" Olette asked again.

"Pretty much it," Roxas said with a slight blush.

"Roxas, did I ever tell you that I love you." Axel nuzzled Roxas as he began to rub his lovers still flat stomach, but a small bump was there.

"I can't wait to see your baby!" Olette said smiling real wide.

"One problem," Neku said from the couch. He was there the whole time listening.

"What?" They all asked looking at the orange-haired man.

"What are we going to tell the others?"

* * *

Midnight: Sorry, while I was typing last night my computer shut down as I was about to save it! I'm late! LATE DAMMIT! I will post the last chapter today! Thank you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Jurney to the Stars!

Roxas watched as he told every one of his friends that he was pregnant. They all had shocking faces, making Olette giggle and rub his stomach. She was now six months pregnant as Roxas is four. His bump grew and began to make small movements. Roxas knew it was going to be a boy, as for Olette wanted it to be a surprise. Roxas stared as his brother looked between happiness and a smirk, this didn't sit well.

"So, how does Axel like that idea of becoming a dad?" asked his older twin brother.

"I love it. I was worried that I might have to go inside a woman's vagina and impregnate her. I don't like women at all, I love men-ow, I mean Roxas." Axel massaged his bruised stomach.

"You better," Roxas elbowed him and now glaring at him.

"Love you," Axel kissed him on the mouth.

Roxas kissed back closing his eyes and smiled. A small kick was felt just as Axel began to massage his lover's stomach. Both jumped and stared at Roxas's stomach, Axel broke into a wide grin as he felt the baby kick even more. He leaned down to feel the baby, the baby stopped as he felt his father's presence.

"It kicked?" Kairi asked looking excited.

"Can I touch!" Naminé said getting up and heading to where the couple are sitting.

Roxas nodded and when the girls touched it the kicking stopped completely. Sora touched it along, then the kicking started again. Olette smiled as she and Riku joined in.

"When are we going baby shopping?" Olette asked Roxas.

"You haven't?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

Olette shook her head no.

"How about..."

Roxas waited inside the mall wearing one of Axel's shirts. All his clothes fit him small now and he needed more clothes, he was mentally thanking his god that Olette was going to buy him maternity clothes. He spotted the younger brunette woman heading his way with a smile plastered on her face. Roxas smiled real wide.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Well, it's getting big and won't stop kicking. I am a huge walking ball." Olette laughed. Roxas joining her.

They went inside a maternity shop in Twilight Town, Olette walked to see cute deep green shirts that will fit Roxas perfectly. Some blue plain shirts and pants. She bought them and gave him the bag, Roxas thanked her and walked to a baby store full of clothing.

"Look at this blue shirt!" Roxas was getting in the spirit of shopping. Never in his life was he ever a fan of shopping before, now that he was shopping for someone deep inside of him he just loved it.

"At least you know what's your baby's gender is," Olette smiled as she saw a cute pink dress.

"I don't have to wait and see what it is," Roxas smirked making her pout.

They bought a few clothing as Axel and Neku just got out of work. They were meeting both pregnant people in the baby shop. They smiled as they spotted their man in the far distacne, he walked and hugged his lover as he hugged him back.

"We have a surprise," Neku smiled kissing Olette on the lips.

"What kind of surprise?" Roxas asked looking at his man.

"Wait until we get home," Axel and Neku both said at the same time.

Both pouted and went to look for more clothes with their pouts. Roxas spotted a familiar stuffed wolf, it looks just like the one from the park. He went to pick it up, both eyes are an icy-blue, it's fur soft, a bushy tail, it was adorable. Roxas quickly put it on the cart as he promised to buy lots of stuffed wolves for his son. He saw Olette looking at a stuffed animal as well, he couldn't see it as Neku stood right in front of her.

They bought more clothes, booties, dippers and went to go to the check out isle. Roxas knew the name of his son, so he skipped in buying the baby names book. They walked out with a bunch of bags, their lovers of course held all the bags that they bought. Roxas saw the famous ice-cream shop and started to crave for some delicious ice-cream. He walked to the left, the others saw where he was going and Olette having cravings decided to follow him. Both men behind her. For a pregnant woman she could walk fast.

"What kind of ice-cream do you like Roxas?" Axel asked.

"I don't really eat much ice-cream. What do you guys like?" he asked them.

"Sea-salt," Axel and Olette said at the same time.

"Not an ice-cream fan," Neku said taking his wallet out to pay for the ice-cream.

Roxas knew that look and waited as Neku paid for the three ice-creams. Roxas was about to take his first lick when Axel took his cell phone out and began to record the moment.

"Why are you recording?" he asked looking suspicious.

"I want to see your reaction over and over," he answered making Olette snort.

Roxas shrugged and took his first bite. His eyes widened at the sour-yet sweet taste, his taste buds were partying hard from inside his mouth. He could almost see the disco lights going wild. He began to munch on his ice-cream making noises without noticing what he was doing to his lover. Axel tried to ignore the noises as he remembered the nights he and Roxas shared as they become one.

Roxas saw Aerith appear next to him. She smiled as she began to rub his stomach. Her eyes locking with someone next to him, he looked behind him to see Zack rubbing Olette's stomach making small circles. He smiled at him, Roxas smiled back chewing his ice-cream. They started to fade until Aerith's voice broke the silence.

"He's growing healthy," her voice whispered as it too disappeared into a million stars.

Roxas smiled rubbing his stomach, he watched as Olette rubbed hers as well with a content smile. He saw Axel and Neku talking very low and narrowed his sapphire eyes.

"What are they up to?" Olette asked in her own hushed voice.

"Who knows," he answered.

"Ready to leave?" Neku asked after a while of sitting on the benches. He noticed Olette beginning to doze off.

"Yeah, it's time for my nap," she yawned as she stretched her arms up in the sky.

"Want to head home as well Roxas?" Axel asked seeing Roxas trying hard to stay awake.

"Yup," Roxas yawned too.

They made their way to their cars, Axel bought a small four doors Honda as Fenrir was might be dangerous to ride. Especially with his lover pregnant and all.

"See ya later Roxas, Axel." Olette smiled as she waved, Neku waved right besides her.

"Bye Olette, Neku!" Roxas waved as he and Axel left to their red Honda.

They drove home, Axel blinding Roxas's eyes with his hands as they opened the door. Axel led him to the other room, Roxas confused followed him. Axel took his hands back as he smiled shyly at Roxas shocked look. There in the middle of the white room was a crib, built and all, a light blue crib with a wolf craving at the top of the head, and it had a white soft bed with yellow and light blue blankets and pillows. Roxas had tears running down his eyes as he saw small clouds on the blanket, and another smaller stuffed wolf.

"Axel, this is beautiful. Oh I love you!" Roxas hated his mood-swings. He cried as he hugged Axel really tight.

"It was no problem. I did it for our son," Axel smiled.

Roxas smiled again and kissed him on the lips, Axel led him to their room closing it as they spent their night thrusting into each other and cries of passion over took them to their climax.

"Roxas! Can you pick a name for my baby! I want to name him-"

"Her Yuna," Neku said looking at his nine month pregnant woman.

"No! I want it a boy!" Olette said whining hating her mood-swings.

"Um... What are you going to name it if it's a boy?" Axel asked as he sweat-dropped.

"I want to name him- ow!" Olette hunched over clutching her stomach.

"Olette, what's wrong?" Neku looked worried as he saw his girlfriend's face twist in pain.

"My water broke..." Olette cried as the constructions hit her.

"Quick, the keys! The bag! The hospital!" Neku panicked.

"Neku calm down, let's take her to the hospital before you're the one to give birth." Axel teased as he helped him pick Olette up.

"Neku, I swear to god that I will cut off you dick and shove it down you throat!" Olette threaten as she cried in pain.

"Nice," Axel smirked.

"Axel," Roxas glared at him making him shut up instantly.

They drove a very threatened Olette to the hospital, Roxas had to hide his gender by wearing a wig and he wore a maternity shirt with shorts. He saw as many nurses took Neku and Olette to the labor rooms in the back. Roxas took his phone out and called everyone. He remembered as everyone chipped in to surprise both he and Olette on a surprise baby shower. They both had many presents, but most of all they had a blast. Larxene had to smack her boyfriend Marluxia from going skinny dipping into Neku and Olette's pool, Kairi decided to break her diet and pig out on the cake. Sora joining her making both Riku and Naminé looking slightly red. Demyx and Hayner decided to play pin the dipper on the baby as they stabbed people on the butts by 'accident'. Xigbar and Xaldin chased after them once they were stabbed by the safety pins. Xion made the cakes since she's a chef and she was the one that made Axel's cake. Luxord played poker with everyone once it was getting dark, Axel and Sora were the losers.

Roxas smiled never forgetting that day, he had so much fun. His thoughts were cut short when he saw a group of insane people coming their way. Crap it was his group.

"Where is the baby!" Larxene and Xion said at the same time looking everywhere.

"Where's the duck that was supposed to bring it?" Sora looked at the nurse who looked shocked.

"Duck?" She asked looking confused as her blue hair shook when Sora shook her.

"Yeah duck! I want to see it before it leaves!"

"Sora that does not exist. And it's a goose." Naminé said with a sigh.

"Really? But Demyx-"

"And you believe him," Riku shook his head.

"That'll be ten bucks," Luxord said getting the money from Marluxia, Xigbar, Hayner, Kairi, Xion, Larxene and Xaldin.

"See that's why I never bet," Seifer said crossing his arms seeing his boyfriend scowl.

They all quieted down listening to Olette's screams of pain and threats to her boyfriend. They were glad that neither of them were receiving the threats. Roxas paled as he heard Olette scream one more time, then it was quite. All of the sudden they heard a baby crying, Kairi hugged Naminé as she almost let go of the ballons they bought for their friend.

A while longer passed, Roxas hugged Axel as they saw a doctor come from the door where Olette and Neku disappeared. He looked to see that they were a huge group of people, he was about to say something when he saw that Larxene held her metal bat with dark stains of blood. Roxas was pretty sure it was blood.

"You all could go see her," Vexen said looking scared shitless.

They didn't have to be told twice. Like a stampede they ran all to one direction knocking down some of the visitors, Naminé apologizing as she too wanted to see the baby.

They entered the room quietly seeing Olette on the bed looking exhausted, and a pale looking Neku. Roxas saw Olette smiling as she hugged her new baby, it was wrapped around the blue blanket. Neku wanted to sob as he began to forget the horrors of birth.

Roxas saw Zack standing next to Olette, he was rubbing her son's head that was full of brunette locks. He smiled at Roxas with a thumb up. Roxas smiled knowing he did his job, he waved quickly as he saw Zack disappear into a million little stars with a far away voice.

"We'll meet again," Zack left.

"What is it?" Pence asked from the back.

"A boy!" Olette whispered.

"What are you going to name him?" the nurse asked as she had a clipboard on her hand. The doctor stood next to her.

"Since his crib had a shape of a lion, I want to name him... Leon," Olette smiled looking down at her son.

"Leon, it sounds manly." Neku nodded.

"Duh, that's why I picked it. I don't want him to be called Wakka or whatever weird name you were going to give him." Olette rolled her eyes as a bit of color began to show on her pale face.

"Leon," Roxas smiled. He could just picture Leon and Cloud playing on the park when they are older. He smiled rubbing his stomach as the baby was looking around. He had his mother's chocolate-brown hair, and his father's blue-grey eyes.

Roxas felt the baby kick with excitement, he didn't know why. He rubbed it to soothe him. Everyone welcomed Leon to their insane family group. Poor baby.

The months passed and everyone loved Leon, he loved all the attention. Roxas was sitting while he hugged Leon, he was now almost nine months pregnant, and Leon was turning almost three months, he loved the baby. He was sure that he and his baby will get along just finely. He looked to see Leon smiling up at him, and he felt his baby kicked inside of him as he thought.

He got up, he felt water dripping from his legs. A wave of pain shot through him. Roxas was about to drop Leon, lucky for him, Kairi and Naminé were outside with him on the patio behind Neku's house. Another wave of pain shot through him and he cried.

"Roxas, you're water broke!" Naminé said as she took the baby and ran inside to warn the others.

Not even a millisecond passed when Axel appeared right in front of him. Roxas cried again as his baby was eager to get out and explore the world again. He was held up as pain hit him hard. He glared at Axel with his tear-filled eyes.

"Axel, if we don't go the hospital, I will murder you and burn your body. I will watch you rot as the flames devour you!" Roxas screamed at the top of his lunges.

"And to think, I thought my threat was bad," Neku smirked looking at the now pale man.

"Axel! Get him out of there, it hurts! It hurts, dammit!" Roxas cried as he clutched his stomach, he was scared.

He looked to see Aerith smiling at him as she gently soothe his stomach taking some of the pain away. He breathed in a sigh of relief once the pain was going away, but that doesn't mean that the baby doesn't want to come out. They brought him to the hospital where they took Olette. He watched as the woman handed her son to Neku and walked in to find a nurse. Aerith joined him all the way to their room.

"What if everything isn't alright?" Roxas cried as he is just a male. How will he give birth?

"Relax, Roxas. You have the right to give birth like a woman, don't worry." Aerith said running her see-through fingers on Roxas's blond hair.

"Axel!" Roxas screamed as he clutched his stomach.

"I'm right here," Axel held his hand as the doctor did his work.

"I never knew a male could give birth like a female. I should study this-or not." Vexen saw the glare Axel was sending him.

Roxas was covered in sweat as he held his new-born baby. He smiled really wide watching his blond hair spiked up in different directions. The baby was calmly sleeping with a ghost of a smile on his pale face.

"What are you going to name him?" Sora asked looking at his younger brother, excitement bubbled inside of him, he was now an uncle!

"Cloud,"

"Cloud as in one of those white clouds?" Riku asked looking surprised.

"I had this name even before he was born," Roxas smiled as he saw Cloud yawn.

"Welcome to the family, Cloud." Axel said as he hugged his lover and new born child.

Roxas looked up just to see Aerith and Zack from behind Olette. Zack was making sure that Leon will be healthy, he let a small silver glitter of stars flow around Leon, the baby followed it as his little body obsorved it. Aerith had light green glittery stars flow around Cloud, the baby smiled as he saw the stars. Aerith's smile turned into a sad one, she watched her son being held tightly by his new family. She died giving birth to him. When she died she had a pure soul, she had a choice. Go to heaven, or become a Cuidani and care for the little kids. She chose to care for the little kids and wanted to watch her son grow up. But tragedy hit him, she cried in the arms of Cloud's fatcher, Zack- who died of depression a month after Cloud died. Both were happy as they watched Cloud live again.

Aerith smiled as they were called into a small mission by the great one. Roxas smiled as he watched her leave. She turned around, brunette locks swaying with her, a sad smile on her face.

"You see Roxas, everything will be fine." She smiled as Zack waved with a smile. Both of them disappeared into silver and light green stars.

Roxas smiled as he watched them disappear. He looked down at his son not wanting to let the years pass by. Cloud looked up, his sapphire-blue eyes held with a hidden knowledge. Roxas kissed his forehead a tear slipping down from the happiness.

"Come on, I'll buy ice-cream!" Sora shouted to the kids. A small brunette and blond ran towards the older man as he waved with his hands high in the air. Everyone, as in the insane group all saw the kids running to where Sora was standing.

"Leon!" a small four-year old blond shouted as he gave chase to him.

"Come on Cloud! We got to hurry! Or Sora wont buy us ice-cream." Leon said looking at Cloud.

"You run fast," Cloud whined as he pushed his legs running towards the ice-cream truck.

Cloud ran faster than before, he tripped on his shoe laces and was about to fall. Leon turned around just on time to catch Cloud on his small arms. Cloud looked up at Leon as Leon looked down at Cloud with a hidden emotion, both just stood there until Roxas and Olette walked up to them.

"What are you doing to my son!" Roxas and Olette turned around to see a glare on Axel's face.

"Daddy! Uncle Sora is going to buy sea-salt candy!" Cloud smiled real wide.

"It's ice-cream," Leon said still holding Cloud innocently.

In Axel's eyes it looked like Leon would steal Cloud away and never bring him back. He was also informed that Cloud- if he was gay would be able to have children as well. So he has to be careful with whom his son hangs out with. Lately, Leon is bad on his books.

Roxas slapped his forehead as Axel was giving Leon that look. He knows that deep down something will blossom between Leon and Cloud. Too bad his son would be Uke. Roxas went to go hug Axel from the front, as he was pregnant again. He smiled as Axel hugged him back. They sat on the park where Olette and he first met. Olette married Neku as he proposed to her when the kids were only two years old. Olette smiled and hugged him screaming yes. Roxas was sure that she would cry, he was dead wrong. Luxord lost the bet and paid everyone that day.

"Roxas, I need to ask you something." Axel looked very nervous.

"Yeah?" Roxas looked serious now.

"Will you marry me," Axel said kneeling down looking up in the sky not wanting to see his lover's face. He showed a small navy-blue box, opening it was a silver ring with a small diamond on it. It wasn't fancy or anything, it was just simple, but beautiful.

"Axel... I... Yes!" Roxas threw himself at Axel's arms.

Axel smiled as he put the ring on Roxas's ring finger. Roxas smiled, yes they will become one happy family, a small body hugged his stomach. He watched as Cloud smiled real wide at him, ice-cream was lathered on his chubby cheeks. Roxas smiled thinking of their future.

* * *

Midnight: Finished! I hope everyone enjoyed it! HAPPY AKUROKU DAY! Take care everyone! I love you all! Please leave a review to see how my story went. There was a reason why Olette and Neku were here, one: she has brown hair and he has bluish eyes, two they both made Leon! xD I think it's a cute pairing. Let me know what you all think! Review please and thank you!


End file.
